fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallen Angelic Agent of Grigori
Fallen Angelic Agent of Grigori & The Divine Dragon Supreme Commanders of S.L.A.Y.E.R.: The True Red Dragon Emperor, The Ultimate Twilight Infinity Dragon Goddess, & The Chaotic True Dragon God Empress is a fan fiction crossover series comprised of High School DxD and Neon Genesis Evangelion. Shinji is a Fallen Angel hybrid because he is the son of Azazel & Yui Ikari. This is a Fallen Angel version of High School Evangelion DxD: Rising Of The White Satan, The Second Infinite Dragon God & The Second True Dragon and Angelic Warriors: Archangel Of Death, Destruction, & Warfare, The Infinite Holy Dragon God & The True Holy Dragon. Plot The son of Yui Ikari & Azazel along with The daughters of Great Red & Ophis, Shinji Ikari, Misato Katsuragi, & Ritsuko Akagi are proud of their Fallen Angel and Dragon lineage and fights for their races. with Shinji's wife Akeno, his team known as Team Red Nova, and Misato & Ritsuko's fellow teammates in the Anti-Terrorist Organization known as S.L.A.Y.E.R.,along with Shinji's, Misato's, & Ritsuko's Longinus, Boosted Gear, Dream Incarnate, & Infinity Anthem. All enemies of Grigori & S.L.A.Y.E.R. will respect and fear the power of The Fallen Angels & Dragons. Angels God Seraph Fallen Angels Grigori Team Red Nova Devils Satans * Sirzechs Lucifer * Katerea Leviathan * Ajuka Beelzebub * Fabium Asmodeus * Roygun Belphegor * Serafall Mammon Dragons True Dragon Dragon God Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Vampires Yokai Shinto Gods Other Creatures Omniversal Entity / True God Primordial Entities Anime Manga Extras #Misato & Ritsuko are The Great Leaders Of The Anti-Terrorist Organization they created to counter Khaos Brigade, S.L.A.Y.E.R. #Yui Ikari dumped Gendo Rokubungi for Azazel after the latter cheated on her with Naoko Akagi. #Shinji has a total of 12 jet black Fallen Angel wings because he is a Seraph-class Fallen Angel. #Akeno is Ophanim-Class Fallen Angel just like her father, Baraquiel. Akeno has 10 jet black Fallen Angel wings #Misato wields The Lost Longinus,'' Dream Incarnate'' ##''Balance Breaker: Dream Incarnate Archeon Infinity'' ##''Juggernaut Victory Drive'' ##''Maximum Victorious Juggernaut Alpha Imperious Overdrive'' #Ritsuko wields The Lost Longinus, Infinity Anthem ##''Balance Breaker: Infinity Anthem Neo 10 Commandments'' ##''Juggernaut Victory Drive'' ##''Maximum Victorious Imperial Omega Juggernaut Overdrive'' #Misato & Ritsuko helped Shinji and Team Red Nova defeat the traitorous Fallen Angels, NERV, SEELE, and abort Third Impact. #Misato & Ritsuko are in love with Shinji during the Angel Wars and after, they aligned S.L.A.Y.E.R. with Grigori to take down the traitorous Fallen Angels. #The End of Evangelion & Rebuild Of Evangelion series never happened. #Misato & Ritsuko have The abilities, ''True Light & True Darkness ''and ''Power Of The Universe, ''the formers can transform into any race they want with these abilities. # Rayanre & Kalawarner are Ophan class Fallen Angels, their history is changed, they were once powerful Angels before they fall from Heaven and joined Grigori and Team Red Nova. Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Crossovers Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:TV ShowsCategory:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Pretty Cure Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Neon Genesis Neon Sailor Moon Infinity Zodiac Celestial Meteor Storm--Ancient Primordial Beast God / Imperial Galaxy Star Holy Dragon Millennium X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Neon Genesis Neon Sailor Moon Infinity Zodiac Celestial Divinity Storm-- Ancient Primordial Beast God / Imperial Galaxy Star Holy Dragon Millennium X-Storm Fan Fictions